


No Groan Ups Allowed

by Phaselock



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA Powers, Gen, Taemin is looking after a bunch of rambunctious children, kids!exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaselock/pseuds/Phaselock
Summary: Junmyeon wonders why he live in EXODUS with 8 other random children. When Minseok drops his frozen orange juice on the floor Junmyeon finds out why.





	No Groan Ups Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3
> 
> Thank you so much for the mods for being the most patient with me. Also, please give Junmyeon all the love.

The sun is shining though the window making Junmyeon’s back comfortably warm as he reads his book. Jongin who is napping beside him is sprawled on top of a large rainbow cushion, limbs spread eagle as he snuffs in his sleep. Junmyeon notices his little hand unconsciously open and close slowly as if looking for something. A fuzzy brown teddy bear lying face down on the rug beside the cushion catches the older boy’s attention. He picks up the stuffed toy and gently places it in Jongin’s seeking hand. The younger boy grasps the bear, hugging it to his chest before flopping over onto his stomach in his sleep.

 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon hears Taemin sigh. He looks over to the owner of the centre. Right on cue Chanyeol’s wails rise over the noise of playing children. Junmyeon sees Baekhyun looking mildly guilty beside his taller companion and Jongdae is sitting a while’s away giggling into his hand.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s not nice to wipe your boogers onto you friends,” Taemin gently reprimands. He hands Baekhyun a tissue box. “If you have boogers put them here ok? Can you please say sorry to Chanyeol? I’m pretty sure he’s not happy that you got your snot on his sweater.”

 

Baekhyun tackles Chanyeol in a giant heap of a hug. Jongdae, still giggling, joins in the hug fest, laughing as he topples over the other two bodies below him. “I’m sorry for wiping my boogers on you,” Baekhyun apologizes sincerely. “I’ll wipe them all on the tissues now I promise.” Chanyeol gives a tearful nod and not even a minute later the three of them are running around with their toy planes, making up stories along the way. Junmyeon sees Baekhyun pause, run up to the tissue box that was left on the table and start digging for gold. He suppresses his chuckle and turns back to his book.

 

It’s almost time for bedtime and he is determined to finish the chapter he’s currently on. He just finishes the last few words, a cliff-hanger of course, when the lights dim. “It’s time for bedtime everyone,” Taemin calls out. There are a few groans, mainly from Jongdae who never wants to sleep, but the children start obediently cleaning up their toys and storing them in their respective places. Junmyeon scoops Jongin up, the younger still asleep despite the ruckus, and brings him to the washroom to wash up.

 

EXODUS is the centre that the boys reside in. Junmyeon doesn’t recall living anywhere else but EXODUS. He remembers being the first one, getting all the attention from Taemin before Minseok came along. Now there are 9 of them and it’s never a dull moment. Junmyeon is 10 and the oldest. He often helps Taemin take care of the younger ones which he’s very proud of. He’s read books about what parents do for children and he concludes that he’s everyone else’s parent (along with Taemin of course). Junmyeon doesn’t recall a parental figure in his life besides Taemin but if the centre’s owner is the definition of a parent Junmyeon certainly isn’t mad about that.

 

Junmyeon wouldn’t lie and say that he isn’t curious about why the nine of them somehow ended up in EXODUS. Aside from the common factor of the missing parents the 9 children are vastly different. Junmyeon had asked Taemin once and the owner smiled and merely replied with, “You will know when I start getting more grey hairs and panic attacks.” Junmyeon’s 10-year-old brain has yet to comprehend what a panic attack but he figures Taemin just means when he gets old.

 

Jongin is jostled away when Junmyeon sets him on the counter in the bathroom. He sits in a half-asleep stupor as Junmyeon bustles around, gathering various things to help him wash up. Jongin makes a face when Junmyeon dabs at his face with a wet washcloth but otherwise does not protest. Jongin obediently opens his mouth when asked and Junmyeon goes at his teeth with the toothbrush, making sure he reaches every tooth in Jongin’s mouth. It’s a bit more difficult to get Jongin to rinse out his mouth, water still dribbling out onto his clothes despite Jonmyeon’s attempts. When the older boy eventually picks Jongin back up, the toddler coos and snuggles his cheek into the Junmyeon’s shoulder.

 

Junmyeon manages to dodge Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they dart past him amidst Taemin’s yelling for some semblance of order. Junmyeon sets Jongin down on his shared bed with Sehun and rummages through their wardrobe for some clean sleeping clothes. Jongin is asleep again but Junmyeon manages to get his whole outfit changed without waking him up. He manages to wrangle the other children into bed as well (with the help of Taemin) before collapsing in his bed. Being the eldest he gets the benefit of having a bed to himself. Within minutes of the lights being turned off junmyeon is out cold.

 

-

 

It starts with Minseok. They’re having their typical rambunctious breakfast time when a loud shatter chan be heard. Every looks at Minseok and then at the remnants of what used to be his orange juice. Frozen chunks of juice and shattered pieces of his plastic cup liter the floor. There is only a split second of blissful silence before chaos ensues.

 

Sehun, startled by the sudden noise, starts bawling in his booster seat. As Junmyeon picks him up to console him he sees Jongin’s lip quivering as well. Junmyeon watches as Taemin hurries overs to Minseok who’s still out of commission due to shock. Junmyeon bounces a still wailing Sehun in his right arm and rubs his hand soothingly over Jongin’s back in hopes that there won’t be another meltdown. Thankfully Yixing foresees the possible danger and hops out of his seat to play with Jongin, successfully diverting his attention from the currently crisis.

 

Taemin is kneeling in front of Minseok and softly stroking his hair as he explains something that Junmyeon cannot hear over the noise of the other children. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae take it upon themselves to examine the evidence on the floor. Baekhyun has taken the liberty to whip out the toy microscope from EXODUS and hold it above the frozen chunks as the three huddle and chatter around it. Kyungsoo, who has been fixated on learning about the concept of death after watching bits of Infinity War with the older children, asks Junmyeon, “Are we dying?” Junmyeon reassures him that, no, they’re not dying (he thinks) and Kyungsoo deems the answer satisfying enough.

 

At this time Taemin stands up and calls for silence. It takes a while but eventually everyone simmers down to a curious silence. Even Sehun has stopped crying in favour of sucking on his thumb and looking expectantly at the centre owner.

 

“So now would probably be a good time for me to explain why all of you are here…” he starts.

 

So it turns out that they’re all superheroes. That’s what Junmyeon gathers from Taemin’s explanation anyways. They were all born with a very rare gene that develops into a unique ability during their childhood. Children who are discovered with this ability are grouped together so their abilities can be trained under the watchful eye of a former agent (that’s what they’re ACTUALLY called according to Taemin) and also so that the children can grow and bond together. When they, as a group, are given the green light of approval they become agents. They are agents for 15 years before they retire and train up the next generation.

 

“What about the girls?” Jongdae asks.

 

Apparently the girls are being trained halfway across the world and the boys won’t have contact with them until they are in the field together.

 

Jongdae sulks at Taemin’s reply. “But I love girls…” he mutters, crossing his arms with a pout. He’ll have to keep making heart eyes at Black Widow on the television screen until that time comes.

 

-

 

In the middle of the night Junmyeon wakes up drenched in water. It’s been ages since he peed his pants and he feels inexplicably drenched. He groggily reaches up to feel his hair. It’s equally as wet as the rest of his body. He rolls and his bed squelches, water flowing out unceremoniously.

 

10 minutes later he’s mopping the floor with Taemin, trying not to be too loud so he doesn’t wake the other children up.

 

“You have the ability to control water Junmyeon-ie,” Taemin says warmly, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You know, people on the earth can’t survive without water. Just like water, your brothers cannot survive without you. You need to be the leader and take care of them okay?”

 

Junmyeon nods vigorously. Taemin gave him an important role and he’s going to carry it out with pride.

 

-

 

With both Minseok and Junmyeon trying to get their powers under control, EXODUS is every more chaotic than normal. Every day is pandemonium in the best way possible and every night all fall fast asleep. On Monday Chanyeol slipped on a puddle that Junmyeon accidentally left on the floor. On Tuesday Minseok froze the entire pot of chicken noodle soup that Taemin was making. On Wednesday Junmyeon narrowly managedly to liquefy a chunk of ice that Minseok accidentally formed over Kyungsoo’s head, dousing the three-year-old in a torrent of water instead. Kyungsoo was not pleased and he let the whole world know.

 

Inevitably a serious injury is going to occur with the untamed powers. Junmyeon and Minseok are practicing power control by turning the staircase into an icy slide. They plan to put soft pillows at the bottom to cushion the fall and use old rugs to slide down. The only managed to make the slide, however, before Baekhyun walks out the bedroom and slips all the way down the staircase with a loud yelp. Loud sobbing follows soon after and there’s a thundering of footsteps as Taemin and the other children run over to see what happened.

 

Baekhyun is cradling his left arm and refuses to let it go. Junmyeon and Minseok stand guiltily off to the side as Taemin fusses over the crying 4-year-old. Yixing, filled with concern for Baekhyun, crouches beside the younger boy as Taemin flails around, muttering something about a broken arm. Yixing whispers comforting words as Baekhyun continues to wail loudly. When he sees that his words aren’t comforting Baekhyun he reaches out to offer a comforting touch. Taemin yells at him to stop but it’s too late. Yixing has placed his hand on Baekhyun’s injured arm. A soft glow starts emitting from Yixing’s hand and everyone stares in awe as Baekhyun’s cries get quieter to the point where he stops completely. When the glowing stops Baekhyun hesitantly brings his arm out when he no longer feels pain. He tries moving his hand and smiles when he doesn’t feel any more pain.

 

Taemin is standing there as he recovers from his panic attack. Junmyeon thinks this is the moment Taemin was talking about the first time Junmyeon had asked about the reason they were all in EXODUS together.

 

-

 

A week later all the children are enjoying their time in the local playground. Yixing, Junmyeon, and Minseok are playing pirates on the jungle gym. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae are making sand castles with the buckets they brought along from the centre. Taemin is pushing Jongin and Sehun alternately on the swings. The sun is shining harshly down and Junmyeon sees Taemin walk over to the parked strollers to get a drink of water. Sehun whines as Taemin is no longer pushing him. The toddler decides to take matters into his own hands when Taemin doesn’t immediately return.

 

The sand castle crew start yelling excitedly as they see Sehun swinging gleefully without anyone pushing him. Small burst of wind gently push him back and forth and he screeches with delight. Kyungsoo deems the spectacle too boring and turns back to his sand castle that is almost taller than himself.

 

Half an hour later, after Taemin gets over yet another panic attack and Junmyeon takes over in pushing the two toddlers, it’s time to pack up and go home. Everyone starts to pack up but Kyungsoo still has yet to finish his sand castle. There are so many things he has planned but not enough time. When Taemin approaches him and asks him to start packing up his buckets, he reluctantly nods. With one last final thought of his sand castle dreams he turns around to pick up his bucket.

 

He feels a lot of movement behind him and then Taemin mutters, “this is too much for one day”. Kyungsoo turns around to see that the sand forming a lovely castle with intricate rock embellishments adoring the side. Kyungsoo squeals and claps his hands with glee. He gets to work with the sand again, forgetting that it’s time to clean up.

 

“Kyungsoo, NO.”

 

“Kyungsoo, _yes_!”

 

-

 

One cloudy day the older children decide to play hide and seek. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae beg Junmyeon to join and the elder, being the good leader he is, graciously allows them. They appoint Junmyeon as the seeker and everyone scatters to find a good hiding spot when he starts counting down. When he finishes counting he heads into the bedroom with determination. He sees a little bum peeking out from behind the laundry basket and he smiles with excitement. Upon further inspection he discovers it’s Jongdae. Jongdae is facing the wall so he doesn’t see Junmyeon approaching.

 

“I found you Jongdae!” Junmyeon exclaims loudly.

 

Jongdae, startled but by Junmyeon’s loud voice, screams in shock. As he screams, all the lights flicker for a moment before going out. Junmyeon hears Taemin say something about a blown fuse downstairs in the kitchen. Jongdae starts to cry softly and Junmyeon gropes around blindly before he finds the younger boy. He envelops Jongdae in a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

“Did I do that?” Jongdae blubbers. “Will I get in trouble?”

 

“You might have done that,” Junmyeon, “but don’t worry. Taemin will know it’s an accident. You won’t get in trouble for an accident.”

 

Jongdae stays in Junmyeon’s embrace as they hear Taemin shuffle around below them.

 

“Where’s the light?” they heard Baekhyun’s muffled voice from the bathroom, “I can’t see!”

 

“Just wait in there Baekhyun,” Junmyeon replies, “Taemin will turn the lights on soon.”

 

“I don’t want to wait,” Baekhyun protests. As he says that Junmyeon sees a flare of light come from down the hallway. Junmyeon thinks that Taemin has found a flashlight but instead he sees Baekhyun toddle into the room, a halo of light surrounding him. Junmyeon and Jongdae stare at him, mouths agape.

 

“Is Baehyunnie an angel?” Jongdae asks in awe.

 

Taemin chooses this time to walk into the room. “Heechul never told me it’d be this hard,” he moans.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is sick and things are on fire. Chanyeol woke up with a roaring sneeze, shooting flames out of his nose and mouth and catching his bed sheets on fire. Junmyeon wakes up with a start and after examining the situation he puts out the fire with his slowly improving water control.

 

Minseok is instructed by Taemin to keep Chanyeol’s body at a lower temperature so that more unwanted flames don’t threated to come out of his bodily orifices.

 

Yixing spends the whole night attempting to rid Chanyeol of his running fever, sniffles, and sneezes.

 

When the sun comes up to signify a new day Taemin is napping on the floor, Junmyeon is attempting to wrestle both Jongin and Sehun into clean clothes, and Chanyeol is snoozing on Yixing’s shoulder, the older boy also knocked out.

 

-

 

It all ends when Jongin goes missing. Everyone is running up and down hallways, through rooms, and on the staircase looking for the missing toddler. No matter where they search in the house Jongin is nowhere to be found. Taemin is hysterical as he frantically storms around the house, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

The children are all silent, feeling Taemin’s stress as the look through ever nook that Jongin may have crawled through to hide. All the children call out his name in hopes that they may hear Jongin cooing somewhere in the house. Even Sehun chimes in with his version of “Nognin!” as he waddles holding Junmyeon’s hand.

 

Taemin’s unshed tears are threating to fall when the phone rings, echoing thorough the house.

 

“Hello?” Taemin forces out, rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand.

 

“Taemin? I have a little guy here with me right now. He keeps saying your name,” Kibum voice crackles through the phone.

 

Junmyeon can see the relief that spreads across Taemin’s face.

 

“Around 2 ish? Big eyes, cute pout?” Taemin asks.

 

“Sounds right. Here, I think he wants to talk to you.” There’s some shuffling on Kibum’s end before Taemin hears Jongin say, “Minnie!” in his little voice over the phone.

  
“Jongin!” Taemin exclaims. “I’m so glad you’re ok!”

 

“Ok!” Jongin replies happily. There’s more shuffling and then Taemin hears Kibum’s voice again.

 

“He just appeared on the kitchen counter when I walked out of my room,” Kibum relays, “He hasn’t cried yet. He’s a pretty happy kid considering he’s in an unfamiliar place.”

 

“Can you bring him over Kibum?” Taemin asks hopefully.

 

He hears a sigh. “I’m supposed to be retired,” Kibum teases.

 

“Pleaaseee?”

 

“Fine. See you in a bit.”

 

“By-“

 

A few letters fly off the table as Kibum materializes in front of Taemin, Jongin in his arms. Jongin makes grabby hands at Taemin to which the owner indulges, scooping Jongin into his arms and hugging him tightly.

 

“You little rascal,” he whispers, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Behind him the other children descend into chaos again after they see that Jongin is found. Junmyeon lingers behind, staring up at Jongin who’s cooing in Taemin’s arms.

 

“Is Jonginnie ok?” Junmyeon asks worried. Taemin pats Junmyeon’s head with his free hand.

 

“Yes Jonginnie is okay. I’m glad you’re making sure he’s okay Junmyeon. That’s a really mature thing to do. You are a true leader,” Taemin replies.

 

Junmyeon beams at the compliment.

 

-

 

30 years later

 

-

 

“JAEHYUN! TAKE TAEYONG’S TOES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!” Junmyeon hollers.

**Author's Note:**

> Same Jongdae. I like girls too.


End file.
